To Pleasure A Prince
by BrokenSouledPoetess
Summary: Kagome plays naughty with the Prince of Reikai.


Koenma sighed heavily as he flopped into his office chair, exhaustion etched into every facet of his face leaving his honey-toned eyes hazy. He'd never had more work to do in his position as Prince of the Reikai in all the years he'd held the title than he did that day and he still had a lot more to go. Glancing down at his watch, he realized he only had a few minutes of peace before his detectives were due to meet him. Really, he wanted nothing more than to leave and go find his lovely Kagome. It felt like it had been years since he'd had the time to just sit with her in his arms and he missed her more as the days passed. Truthfully it had only been a week since he'd last seen her but his days had been so stressing lately that a week felt like an eternity.

If it wasn't for the fact that he was a god himself, he would praise the kami that he'd been given the chance to know the raven-haired beauty. Their meeting had, of course, been required due to her quest in the past and his job as protector of the Ningenkai. Unfortunately, he'd learned of her quest too late to be of any aid to the young miko. He'd only been alerted to her presence the day she returned from the past for good; her complete soul shining brightly and her powers swelling about her having raised more than a few alarms in the Reikai.

Considering the nature of her energy – and the fact that he'd dispatched his SD's on a mission the day before – Koenma had taken it upon himself to inspect the source of the power that made his hair stand on end, even in the Spirit World. What he'd found wasn't what he'd been expecting in the least and he was completely caught off guard. Apparently, she'd sensed him long before he'd shown himself and the smile she'd given him that day in welcome – even through blood, dirt and tears – had been one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

The young woman had welcomed him into her family home, in spite of the fact that he was a complete stranger, and had served tea like a good hostess before excusing herself to clean up, leaving him sitting in the kitchen with warm jasmine tea and the promise that she would answer any questions he had, provided they didn't endanger her or her family. A half an hour later she had reentered the homey room clean and beautiful with sad eyes, wrapped in a large, fluffy bathrobe. He'd told her honestly who he was and the reason for his visit; she had told him a tale he never would have believed from anyone else. There was just something about her that screamed honesty from every pore and the look in her eyes was far too real to be falsified by even the most gifted actress.

Once the tea was consumed and the miko was dressed in a soft, dark blue kimono the two went to Reikai. Koenma wanted Kagome to be thoroughly checked over by his own medical staff and Kagome was too interested in seeing the Spirit World to disagree. After she was given a checkup and declared healthy – but in need of serious rest – the young prince had given her more details about the barrier and the three realms. Kagome found herself in tears upon hearing of the Makai, overwhelmingly happy that the demon friends she had made hadn't been wiped from existence in the five centuries that had passed since she'd last seen them.

From that meeting stemmed quite a few more. The first few had been to complete archives of her adventures, to fill out information on the Feudal Era that the Reikai was sorely lacking. A few visits had been made with King Enma as well, the ruler of Reikai wanting to assure that the Shikon had indeed returned to the body of its eternal guardian. Eventually, meetings between the two became less professional and more personal. Koenma really had no contact with people and Kagome needed contact of an inhuman nature just to feel normal.

Now they had spent three years together as a couple.

Koenma was forever thankful for Kagome. She had taught him everything he had ever wanted to know about love and compassion and thousands of other emotions and things he'd either taken for granted or just never thought about. Somehow – they both suspected it was due to her powers – Koenma had found himself permanently in his teenage form after the first night they'd had sex. Considering how much energy it had always required for him to stay in that form, the young prince had always figured he'd switch between the two, opting to stay in his childlike form more often than not for energy conservation. He'd never entertained the notion that he could have an adult body for good and he couldn't have been happier when he realized he could.

The loud cursing and repetitive grumbling of one Urameshi Yusuke could be heard throughout the halls and Koenma fought the urge to bang his head against his desk. He really didn't want to deal with the brash detective today because he just didn't have the energy. He was stressed out beyond belief and he knew that if the toushin felt like pushing buttons, he'd retaliate in a way most unbefitting of one in his station.

Just before his detectives entered his office, Koenma felt a slight ripple of a very familiar – and i _oh so /i _ welcome – energy swell and then fade away. Twisting his head from side to side, he searched almost desperately for the young woman he had just been thinking of, knowing that there was no one else that felt the way she did against his own aura, however he found absolutely nothing. Considerably more disheartened then he had been before, he slumped back into his chair again and waited for the bluster of Urameshi to crash into his office.

His door slammed open and in walked Yusuke, usually slicked-backed hair falling in disarray around his face, his clothes torn and bloody but his mouth running a mile a minute, spewing every profanity known to man. Kuwabara followed him, looking dead on his feet and in about the same physical state as his friend. Yusuke slammed his door closed while Kuwabara flopped down into a chair and then spun around and stalked up to the desk, still ranting and raving.

Koenma watched the man stomp about his office, arms flailing as he spoke, but he found that he couldn't focus on a word coming out of Yusuke's mouth. He knew his eyes were wide and his jaw was most likely close to dragging on his desk but his brain was too tired to be able to send the right signals to his body that he needed to straighten out. His mind spun as he felt dainty, familiar hands slide up his legs and untie his pants and he fought not to jump when they were harshly tugged down around his ankles.

His eyes clenched tightly shut and he bit harshly into his bottom lip to keep down a whimper when moist, soft lips trailed up the inside of his left leg. Warm breath ghosted across groin and he only then realized he was so hard it hurt. That wonderful mouth was soon smoothing kisses up the inside of his other leg and he twitched violently when a hot, wet tongue lapped at his balls. His hands gripped fiercely at the arms of his chair as that tongue licked up the length of his throbbing erection like a lollipop only to stop once it reached the tip and dip into the slit before going back down.

The pace stayed torturously slow and Koenma's back was so rigid he thought it might snap as fire burned in his belly. The mouth on his dick and the hands on his balls were going fast enough to keep him painfully on the edge of orgasm but slow enough that he never fell over the precipice. Yusuke's ranting started to escalate and Koenma slammed his head back against his chair as he felt a mouth close over his cock and swallow him to the hilt, leaving the head of his erection to rub maddeningly against the back of the throat.

She swallowed around his cock and he was rewarded with the sharp tang of blood as he bit through his lip, attempting to keep the groans and whimpers from escaping. He still could hardly believe what was happening and he had a hard time deciding if the situation was a blessing or not…but…

_ i Gods that feels so good. /i _

Urameshi's voice was just a nonsensical drone in the back of his brain at this point and Koenma couldn't remember the last time he'd been so incredibly aroused. Kagome always turned him on with just about everything she did but here and now, in his office with her huddled under his desk, sucking his cock with an expertise that would put any seasoned whore to shame and he unable to make so much as a squeak was driving him past the point of his self-control. His hands twitched against the chair's armrests, wanting nothing more than to be buried in his woman's long, ebony locks but he knew if he gave himself even that small of an allowance in things, he'd be too far gone to at least save face in front of his detectives.

i …_Oh Kami…not that… /i _

And now the vixen was humming. If he didn't know for certain that Kagome loved him he'd swear she was trying to kill him. With more strength and willpower then he thought he possessed at that moment, Koenma opened his eyes and chanced a look at his detectives. Kuwabara appeared to be sound asleep in the chair and Yusuke was still rambling, gesticulating wildly with his arms. His eyes were forced to close again as the miko gave his balls a tender squeeze and tugged on them just enough to send a sharp spike of pleasure through his body.

He was so close to coming he thought he just might lose his mind and the sound of Yusuke faded back into static as Kagome moved back and forth on his erection, stopping every few strokes to suckle on the head of his dick. Then her mouth was gone for a moment while the hand that wasn't lovingly fondling his balls stroked him firmly. He realized that not being able to see her and know what she was doing was making him nearly claw at the armrests under his hands. He wanted her mouth back on his dick and the anticipation and wondering what she was planning next was driving him mad.

Then her mouth was back on him again, suckling at the head and nipping it softly before she swallowed him whole once more. Another harsh bite to his lip refreshed the taste of blood in his mouth but the sting gave him a chance to bite back a rather obscene groan. He twitched sharply and nearly leapt out of his chair when he felt a saliva-soaked finger gently circle his entrance.

With a clarity of mind he didn't think he could reach in his current haze of euphoria, Koenma realized that Kagome was about to be very naughty and take advantage of his inability to stop her actions – lest he alert the brash toushin – to do something she had been trying to convince him to let her try for months now.

Considering the fact that before Kagome came into his life Koenma was a pretty shut-in individual, it took quite a bit of time and creativity on the miko's part to get him to open up in intimate scenarios. He wasn't a prude per se but he was admittedly pretty closed minded. Kagome herself wasn't exactly experienced but after spending so much time watching other couples from the sidelines and hearing her friends talk, she had quite a few pent-up desires of her own and he wasn't about to turn her down. She had yet to do anything that he didn't like but up until a few months ago, most of what she suggested were more simple concepts to accept, like new positions or added things here and there.

When she approached him with the idea of a prostate massage, he'd adamantly refused to even listen. He was as straight as they came and had no interest whatsoever in experiencing anything that would liken him to a gay man. Not that he had anything against gays or bisexuals – because if he did he was certain that three out of four of his detectives would've hurt him badly for it - but he really couldn't understand how… i _that /i _…could possibly be feel good or why she would even want to try it in the first place.

He'd asked her that point blank the first time she brought it up and she'd just given him a smile and said she wanted to figure out all the things that pleasured him. It still hadn't really made sense because as far as he was concerned, that was going a little bit overboard.

Now though, now Kagome had him at her mercy; he refused to alert his detectives to his situation because Yusuke took great pleasure in teasing and taunting him mercilessly about anything he could think of and now that he was in a relationship, the toushin had even more fun. If Yusuke ever found out that Koenma wasn't paying attention to his unprepared and volatile ranting because his girlfriend was under his desk and attempting to suck his brains out through his dick, he'd never hear the end of it.

While his mind had gone off on its little self-imposed rant, said detective continued to ramble and Kagome had kept up the same pace she'd had previously. She'd slide him down her throat and swallow once before pulling back, letting her tongue play over the underside of his cock on the way, only to suckle at the tip, humming the entire time. One hand was still playing with his balls and the other was still occupied by playing with his entrance, her fingertip only lightly pressing against the tight pucker.

Really Kagome was doing a wonderful job of keeping his mind off that little fact with the blowjob she was giving him and before he realized it, he had slid into that superb haze of pleasure and didn't notice that his muscles had relaxed enough to allow her finger to slip inside him. It was a rather curious feeling at first and hardly anything spectacular but the intrusion wasn't as uncomfortable as he'd thought it would be so Koenma let the miko do what she wanted, her finger insistently rubbing against a particular spot over and over again.

Soon, though he felt a wild arc of pleasure jolt straight through his body and spots danced across his vision. Her finger rubbed small circles against that same place and with every one another spike of pleasure went through his body, making him harder than he'd ever been before. Then Kagome slid her mouth all the way down his length, swallowed repeatedly and pressed insistently at his prostate and he felt the bottom drop out of his world. Every muscle in his body tensed simultaneously as his orgasm exploded through him and a strangled sound left his throat while he tried to keep himself together. She swallowed everything he gave and gently licked him clean.

He'd had his head pressed as far into the back of his chair as possible and he heard his chair creak ominously as his hands gripped powerfully at the armrests. Taking a deep breath, he forced his head to lift and opened his eyes to glare at Yusuke, who had finally stopped his ranting to stare at him curiously. Koenma's voice was very nearly a growl when he spoke and only two words sent both detectives scrambling out the door.

"Get. Out."

Once the door slammed shut, the prince let his head drop back onto the chair and pushed at his desk with extremely limp arms, finally managing to shove himself backwards just enough to let Kagome crawl out from the cramped space. She leaned up against the edge of his desk, watching him with dark blue eyes and a pleased smile.

"So…was it really so bad?"

The sound of her voice had him snapping to attention, his head swiftly leaving its resting place even as he gasped for air and tried to calm his heart rate. Dark, honey-hued eyes zeroed in on the miko and with strength that came from an unknown place, he pounced on her, sending her toppling back onto his desk. His strong frame easily kept her down and he leaned forward until his nose brushed hers, his gaze never leaving those blue, blue eyes.

"It was one of the most amazing things you've ever done to me…" He trailed off and waited for that satisfied look to enter her eyes again before finishing his sentence.

"…and I intend to pay you back in kind."


End file.
